Blood and love on the battlefield
by awesome20199
Summary: plz read and help me make a new version of this!
1. Ending Part  Prolouge

**This is a crossover of battlefield 3(a FAKE campaign) And warriors! well this is a brablexsquirrel fanfic. and this is after "sunrise" in the warriors dimension. but, Ashfur(Ash) didn't die**

**ANYWAYS i don't own anything from guns to battlefield 3 and warriors. but i do own the fake campaign! on with the story!**

_intel: bravo squad has been inserted into Moscow, Russia for the assassination attempt against the notorious leader Ash._

_P.O.V: Savannah Fire, A.K.A Squirrel_

_Day 6, 00:13:56._

_year 2013_

2 Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawks hovered over the Red Square, scaring the civilians who were in the area. I pulled up my M4, turning the safety off. I looked to my side, to see Spider holding his M249 and vomiting right onto the floor, which surrounded my filthy boots. He was very sensitive to motion sickness. as we landed , Bramble's voice came onto the frequency.

"OK, team, we have a new mission. Today we are going to finally kill Ash." his voice didn't have fear in it. I remember when it used to. but that was when we were married.

we moved toward the streets, our eyes searching for the local cathedral.I finally spotted it, it's shape and form magnificent. I moved forward, to check if the area was clear. As I turned the corner, my shoulder was gripped firmly.

"Я нашел живой здесь! !(1)" the voice said. I felt something get clipped to my wrists_,_and I thought _ probably handcuffs_, and then I was pushed forward."се права мисс, вы последуете за мной и выполня обей мы ордерах ор ые вилл лосе йордевственности! (2)" the voice said again. For some reason, the voice sounds familiar. later on i was pushed into a alley was holding a group of Russians. but not ordinary Russians. these were the Russians who attacked my sister. They took found her and raped her before personally slitting her throat on national television."хорошо, что мы собираемся взять наручники. Если вы убегаете, мы убьем вас.(3)" this was my chance, they were at their weakest. As I felt the handcuffs loosen, I quickly punched the Russian.I ran as fast as I could.

I tried running faster than anything in the world, but it ended up in me tripping. i landed hard on the cement, scraping my cheek and forehead. And as I turned around, i saw him.

_ASH._

**sorry for the long update, guys. anyways if you want to know the translation, here they are:**

**(1):I have a live one here!**

**(2) All right miss, you obey my orders or you will loose your virginity!( it may not say that in G.T)**

**(3) All right, we are going to take off the handcuffs. if you try to run, we will kill you!( might not say that in G.T.)**

**if you can help me with this, that would be great!**

**If you**** want to help revise- or create- **.**a chapter in this fanfic, PM me and i will get back soon. if you want to help me revise this chapter,PM ME! anyways, PLZ RATE AND REVIEW!b**


	2. Mission 1, Part 1

** don't own anything from BF3, except the fake campaign. please enjoy this fanfic. this is really chapter one. enjoy!**

_ Intel- Bravo team is heading out to Iraq to assist a squad that is pinned down by Spetsnaz troops who are assisted by Al Qaeda__._

_P.O.V.- Savannah Fire, A.K.A. Squirrel._

_Day 1- 05:55:45_

_December 26, 2012_

_Area- Unknown._

I opened my eyes to see the dust filled sky of Iraq, its skies dull and lifeless. It has been 3 years ever since I joined the Marines. After I saw that I was in a HUMVEE, I quickly screamed

onto the frequency.

"Relax, Squirrel!" snorted Spider.

"YOU relax, Spider!" I shouted back at him.

"OK, TEAM!" Bramble practically screamed over the frequency," Here's our mission! One of our squads is pinned down by enemy forces. We suspect snipers and Heavy armed soldiers in the area. lets make this quick team! SEMPER FI!"

All of us screeched , "SEMPER FI!"

After about two hours, the HUMVEE stopped. Bramble looked back at me, his eyes filled with dullness and no affection.

"This is it, you guys ready?" he asked us.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

Everyone except me was ready. I finally choked out "Ready.". We all quickly left our HUMVEE and started walking northeast. We walked a mile or so until I heard a gunshot. I looked back and asked "Did you guys hear that?" Dust nodded, and went up to a ridge. Me, Bramble, and Spider quickly moved to the sound of the gunshot. All of a sudden a Soldier appeared. I held my gun at him." FRIEND OR FOE!" I shouted. No response.I shouted again, "Identify yourself or you will be fired upon!". The man pulled up his gun, cocked it, and-

**CLIFFY! ATTENTION! anyone reading this? if you are, plz RATE AND REVIEW! i need support to keep making this!**


End file.
